Uncle Grandpa Shorts
Uncle Grandpa Shorts''' '''is an episode of Uncle Grandpa that will air on January 21, 2014. Not to be confused with "short" episodes that appear after main episodes Synopsis It is 5 short episodes in one. Uncle Grandpa and Belly Bag discuss a mustard stain on the news, two turtles discuss what is cool and what is dumb, Uncle Grandpa slouches on the couch, he also digs a hole through the floor, and he also tries to smash a piñata. Plot The episode begins with Uncle Grandpa, Giant Realistic Flying Tiger, Mr. Gus, Pizza Steve, and Belly Bag all on the news channel. Uncle Grandpa announces that the stain on his shirt is a mustard stain. He also says that wearing a bib can help prevent making stains. He is then informed that mustard stains are irremovable. He asks Belly Bag how to remove mustard stains. Belly Bag informs him that there is currently no known stain remover. Mr. Gus starts to tell about the roller chair derby in the sports, but he is interrupted by Uncle Grandpa telling about a high speed chase. He asks Belly Bag who the driver is, but Belly Bag tells him that the driver in unknown because there is no driver in the seat. However, he does tell him that he found the cleaning product to help him with his mustard stain. Mr. Gus continues with the sports and tells about the bubble gum blowing olympics. Pizza Steve then smashes through the wall and tells the weather. His weather segment shows the weather resembling a pizza. Then, everyone on the news starts going crazy and they start having technical difficulties and the news segment ends. The next cartoon shows Uncle Grandpa digging a hole in the ground. The next cartoon is called "Cool or Dumb" where two turtles are in the desert. One turtle puts on a hat and asks the other turtle if that is cool or dumb. He replies dumb. Then, he spray paints the word "Cool" on a rock and he asks if that is cool or dumb. He replies dumb. Then, he starts lifting weights and he asks if it is cool or dumb. He replies dumb. Then, he does a puppet show of themselves and asks if it's cool or dumb. He replies dumb. He goes through a variety of other things and he still says that their all dumb. Then, two cowboys come up and see the two turtles. One of the points out that their talking and the other replies "Cool." The next cartoon shows Uncle Grandpa slouching on the couch, he slouches on the couch so much, that he goes down onto the floor. The next cartoon shows Uncle Grandpa carrying a giant club and saying that he's going to kill someone. Pizza Steve is trying to stop him. Then, it turns out that he is just going to smash a piñata. Pizza Steve tells him that he needs to at least use a blind fold. He puts Belly Bag over his eyes and he keeps missing the piñata. He goes out of the RV and smashes a girl's lemonade stand. Then he goes over to a prison and sets some prisoners free. Then he goes over to some nuclear reactors and smashes a hole in it. Acid leaks out of it and falls on him and it makes him grow really huge. Then, he smashes some buildings and then smashes a water tower which washes all of the acid off of him making him shrink down to size again. Then, he walks through the city of chaos and destruction and goes back inside the RV and finally hits the piñata. Then, the last thing that shows is the continuation of the hole digging cartoon. He digs the hole to the bottom of the screen and he falls into there and he comes out of the ceiling, making him continuously fall trough the floor and ceiling and then the episode ends. Where to Watch *Watch and download here *Watch it here Category:Episodes Category:Aired Episodes Category:Uncle Grandpa Episodes